


Guardian

by softlallemant



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlallemant/pseuds/softlallemant
Summary: Lucas Lallemant enjoys life. He really likes everything about it. Except maybe this memory. The first thing he remembers from his life, his first memory was when he was six. He doesn't quite understand what he was doing here, on the snow and on the cold.He was a scared little boy that day. He needed someone to protect him from those big scary red eyes and those fangs. He prayed so hard to be saved. Maybe someone heard his calls.Maybe that memory wasn't that bad after all. He remembers those beautiful blue eyes, which contain all the stars in it. This bright smile. This soft skin.Since this day, he wasn't afraid anymore when Eliott Demaury was around.(English is not my native language!!!)





	Guardian

« It’s cold outisde. » though the young boy walking on the snow.

He was looking around him, as if he was searching for something, someone, anyone who could help him. He had no idea why he was here. Actually he had no memories before that specific moment where he was outside, something fell from the sky, it was like what but he didn’t knew what exactly, or maybe he knew but he couldn’t remember.  
He liked it actually. It was bright and in a certain way reasure him, a little boy who was lost and had no home. His blue eyes were full of light and stars. It was like he had the sky in it. He wasn’t afraid. He just knew someone will find him and take of him. He stopped and looked at the ground.

« What is that ? »  
« It’s snow and this color is white, it’s really pretty, isn’t it ? » Said a feminine voice in his head.  
« What is white ? »  
« White ? It’s something that isn’t red. »  
« And what is red ? »  
« It’s the colors of the eyes in front of you, the color of blood, your blood. Watch out, Lucas. »

Lucas ? Who is Lucas ? He didn’t even remember his own name. Is that Lucas ? It’s beautiful, he likes it.  
He started to walk again, something inside told him that he was close to someone. Someone who will protect him and even love him no matter what. His pink lips smiled a bit. Being loved, what does that feel ? Maybe he was loved in the past. Maybe that someone is looking for him ? No one let a 6 years old boy freezing to death outside, in the night.  
He stopped again and looked behind him. His footprints were already covered with snow. He wrapped himself with his tiny arms to try to be a bit warm. It wasn’t working. At this moment, Lucas eyes were filled with tears as he felt fear in the air and on his little body.  
As he looked in front of him, a tall figure appeared. He could sense the dark in their soul and that they weren’t here to help him or take him home. Lucas wanted to run but his legs weren’t following. 

« Please don’t do that to me right now. » He thought.  
The figure smiled. It was terrifying. He could tell that the figure man. He wore a black coat and kept looking at Lucas. He started laughing a bit. That was his lucky day. A lost little boy all for himself.

His nose moved a bit to smell something. Not something random ; Lucas blood. It was so sweet that he couldn’t wait any longer to taste it.  
-Are you lost, little boy ? Said the man with a smile.

No words were coming out of Lucas mouth. His lips were dry. He couldn’t move. He was so scared that he was shaking. It wasn’t from the cold and he knew it.  
-Don’t be scared. It’s going to be quick.

As he finished his sentence, Lucas saw fangs on the man mouth. They were colored with red. It wasn’t just a color. It was blood.  
Finally, he could move his legs and as soon as he understood that he ran. He was running really fast and hoped that the man gave up and walked away. He felt a hand grabbing his leg and he fell into the snow. It was really cold and unpleasant. He was soaked to the skin and kept shaking. He was freezing and he couldn’t move anymore. He prefered freeze to death that dying like that. He knew that it was going to be painful as the man pulled him and placed a hand of his pretty face so he couldn’t move.  
His ocean eyes were wide open as he felt fangs on his soft skin, suddendly he closed them, he though the pain would go away.  
Nothing happened.  
The fangs disappeared.  
He was scared to open his eyes. He was still lay down on the snow.

-You make me sick. You bring shame on us. Said a masculine voice. 

For the first time, he wasn’t afraid anymore. He was peaceful. His heartbeat was calm.  
Did he find that someone who will protect him and love him no matter what ?  
He kept his eyes closed, he was scared that all of this wasn’r real and that the man with the fangs was there.

-Hey. That’s okay. He’s gone. I’m here. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. 

His voice was soft. Lucas didn’t knew why he could trust him, but deep down his heart knew he was safe with that person. He wasn’t here for his blood, but for keeping people to take his blood. 

He finally opened his eyes and saw a beautiful man. He looked more younger than the man who attacked him. When he met his beautiful eyes, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Lucas had a beautiful smile. It warmed the cold heart of the man in front of him.  
Lucas was on his knees and the beautiful man in front of him offered his left hand to help him get up. He was about to take when he saw, the right hand covered in blood. He looked at him as he was searching for an answer, the man kept smiling at him and he saw his fangs. He had fangs like the scary man.  
He got closer to him, he wasn’t afraid. His tiny hand was on the man’s mouth, he touched his fangs a bit before step back as he felt it was real.  
The boy just let him do it and smiled a bit. He looked at him.

-I promise that this fangs will never hurt you okay ? I’m here to help you. I will protect you now on, until you decide you don’t want me around anymore. I’m Eliott.  
-You will protect me ?  
-Of course. I promise. Said Eliott with a bright smile. 

Lucas finally grabbed Eliott hand and held it, like he was afraid that the boy with blue eyes would go away. He looked at him and smile.

-I’m Lucas. At least I guess, it’s my name. I don’t remember.  
-So we’ll stick with Lucas, that’s a pretty name.

Eliott kept smiling. Lucas already loved that smile.  
But he didn’t knew he was going to fall in love with it and all the secrets it carry. 

« Lucas, listen to me. If you cross their paths, they will charm you with one look. »


End file.
